Karaoke Night
by Child of the Night13
Summary: i was bored and i was listening to music like crazy so it pop on my head review!; Our friends were very bored so they decide to go to Karaoke Night at the Grill. But there in for a surprising  voice...
1. Raise Your Glass

**I was bored and I wanted to do something fun so this is it I guess tell me what you think! Review.**

Everyone was bored. Katherine was dead and gone for good. There stil working on the Klaus problem and Eliijh is dead, they hope. Now Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jermey and even Alaric where sitting ib the boardering house doing nothing.

"I know why don't we go the the grill, there having Karaoke Night we should go" said Bonnie. Everyone agree exept one.

"Noooo wayy you're not making me sing!" exclain Damon crossing his hands on his chest. "Come on Damon..' then he said to the others "When we were kids Damon had the most beautiful voice ever." "Really?" ask Caroline.

"No, he his lying" said Damon making murderous eyes at his brother. "Aww the badass brother is afraid to sing in front of people" teased Elena. Everyone laugh, "No I'm not afraid and to prove it I'm going!"

* * *

><p><span>In the Grill<span>

"Hey Matt!" Caroline said walking to her boyfriend and kissing him passionately. "Hey Carol what brings you guys here?" "Well we want to sign up for the karaoke!" said Bonnie exicted.

"Cool actually we about to start if you want you can perform right now" "Great!" they all said exept Damon. _All those people…I can't sing in front of them I haven't sing in what 145 years! _

"Alright who's first?" "I'll go" volunteered Caroline. Caroline step on the stage "I'm gonna sing Raise your Glass by Pink"

_Right right, turn off the lights _

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_ What's the dealio? _

_I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up _

_Where's the rock and roll? _

_Party crasher, panty snatcher _

_Call me up if you are gangsta' _

_Don't be fancy Just get dancey _

_Why so serious? _

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong **_

_**In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be**_

_** Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **_

_**Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass **_

_**Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! **_

_Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand?_

_ Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) _

_Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot _

_It's so on right now (so fuckin' on right now) _

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_

_ Call me up if you a gangsta' _

_Don't be fancy Just get dancey _

_Why so serious? _

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**_

_** In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be **_

_**Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **_

_**Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass **_

_**Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! **_

_**Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! **_

_**Just come on and come and Raise your glass! **_

_Oh shit my glass is empty... that sucks !_

_ So if you're too school for cool (I mean...) _

_And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool) _

_You could choose to let it go_

_ We can always, we can always party on our own... So raise your (Aw fuck) _

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong_**

**_ In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_**

**_ Anything but loud _**

_**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**_

_** So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways **_

_**All my underdogs, we will never be never be!**_

_** Anything but loud **_

_**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **_

_Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass _

_Just come on and come and Raise your glass _

_Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass _

_For me_

_ Just come on and come and Raise your glass..._

_For me_

Everyone clap and cheer for her "Thank you!" she said happly and got off the stage.

"Who's next?"

**Again i was bored and i was tired on working on Damon's Journal i have chapter i believe 9 ready and load but i decide to do the other chapters right now**

** i was working on chapter 12 dont worry i'll update that story, Immortal Soul and this one Review!:)**

** And if you have any songs you wan the gang to sing let me know!**


	2. Just The Way You Are

"Who's Next?" "I'll go!" said Stefan and he walk gracefully up the stage.

"I'm going to dedicate this song to my love Elena, so I home you like it"

Elena smiles and Damon snort.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, _

_And I tell her every day Yeah, I know, I know, _

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so,_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok,_

_I say_

_**When I see your face, **_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Because girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are(yeah)**_

_Her lips, her lips, _

_I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, _

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, _

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for _

_Then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know_

_I'll say_

_**When I see your face, **_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Because girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_The way you are, _

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, _

_Just the way you are_

_**When I see your face, **_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, **_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**__. _

_Yeah!_

Everyone clap and whistle wildly when Elena up on stage and kiss him passionately.

Damon just roll his eyes but he was hurt. "Who is next?" called Stefan. 'I'll go"

**Again I was bored so here's chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing and if you want any song that you want your favorite (or not so favorite) character to sing let me now! Thanks again!:)**


	3. Teenage Dream

Elena gracefully walk up the stage. "since my lovely boyfriend Stefan decicated a song for me, I would LOVE to return the favor so I'll be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry!"

(**Don't imagine her with that voice instead with Cobie Caillat, Don't know her…look it up=) **

Everyone cheer and some said "Ohhhhh " and "Awwwwww"

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Elena stares at Stefan with a love smile in her face as she sang the next part.

_Before you met me_

_I was wreak but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Damon snickered "More like he'll be young forever" "Shhhhh!" someone said behind him. Damon just roll his eyes to the ceiling.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touchNow baby I believe_

_This is realSo take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look back!_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

Elena put her hand on her heart and look at Stefan when she sang the next part. And she means it with all her heart

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Elena sway her hips to the music now, and everyone else began moving too. Execpt Damon, of course.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look back!_

Elena smirk at this lines and wink at Stefan. Stefan felt his face hot if that was possible for a vampire.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_YoooouuuYou make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No!_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look back!_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) _

"Whoaaaa! Yeahhh!" and "Goooo Ellleeeennnaaa!' came from the crowd and whisling as once again Elena and Stefan kiss passionately.

"Alright if this two are singing romantic I'll gonna do the same!" exclaim Matt looking at Caroline.


	4. In my Head

"Well I'm going to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Caroline, since everyone is being romantic. Enjoy!" smiled Matt and grabs the microphone.

Everybody's looking for love.  
>Oh. Oh.<br>Ain't that the reason you're at this club.  
>Oh. Oh.<br>You ain't gonna find a dance with him.  
>No. Oh.<br>Got a better solution for you girl.  
>Oh. Oh.<p>

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher.<br>I'll show you the ropes.  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<br>I can see it going down, going down.

In my head,  
>I see you all over me.<br>In my head,  
>you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head,  
>you'll be screaming no.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head. Yeah.  
>In my head. Oh yeah.<p>

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
>When it comes down to it, it's just a game.<br>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
>Get down to business let's skip foreplay.<p>

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

In my head,  
>I see you all over me.<br>In my head,  
>you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head,  
>you'll be screaming no.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head. Yeah.  
>In my head. Oh yeah.<p>

Break it down. Ay-oh!  
>Come on. Ay-oh, Ay-oh!<br>You singing to me baby in my head right now.  
>Ay-oh, Ay-oh. Come on.<br>She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now.  
>Say the word and we'll go. We can go.<br>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<br>I can see it going down, going down.

In my head,  
>I see you all over me.<br>In my head,  
>you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head,  
>you'll be screaming no.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head. Yeah.  
>In my head. Oh yeah.<p>

In my head,  
>I see you all over me.<br>In my head,  
>you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head,  
>you'll be screaming no.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head,  
>it's going down.<br>In my head, Yeah.  
>In my head.<p>

"Ohhhhh Gooo Matt!" the crowd shouted, "Yeeeahhh you're the man!" someone said. "Yeaah you gooo" Damon said sarcastically. Matt and Caroline kiss making the crowd cheer loud and making Damon more annoyed. "Alright who's next?" called Matt. "Me! I'll go next!" call a cheerful voice from the audience.


	5. If I Die Young

"**Well I'm not going to sing romantically though I wish…but I'm going to sing something sad so enjoy I guess" said Bonnie as the music started.**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Uh oh, uh oh

_Lord make me a rainbow,  
>I'll shine down on my mother<br>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors,  
>oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<br>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

**By this time everyone took out a lighter or their phone and start waving it though the air.**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white,  
>when I come into your kingdom<br>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
>Never known the lovin' of a man<br>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,  
>there's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
><em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

"**Nope they still don't listen to you, even when you're dead" sighed Damon.**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

**Everyone stand up and start to clap furiously, some where even crying."Thank you! Thank you" Bonnie said happily. "So who is next?" "ME!" said a voice. Damon gagged**  
><strong>"Well this will be interesting"<strong>


	6. Hands Held High

_**Previously on Karaoke Night…**_

**Everyone stand up and start to clap furiously, some where even crying." Thank you! Thank you" Bonnie said happily. "So who is next?" **

**"ME!" said a voice. Damon gagged"Well this will be interesting"**

**"I'll go!" announce Alaric as he climbs up the stage. Everyone exchange look up clap and cheer for him.**

** "Well before I start I have to confess…I don't really sing like these people did, I enjoy rapping….I know sounds weird but I do so I'm going to sing Hands Held High by Linkin Park and I'm going to need some assistance so can Stefan and Matt please come op here!"**

**Again the crowd exploded into cheers making Damon covers his sensitive ears and growl.**

**Both Stefan and Matt took a place behind Ric. "Alright enjoy the song!" and the soft melody started….**

**(Author's Note: I really recommend you listen to this song it's very powerful if you pay close attention.)**

_Turn my mic up louder I got to say something_

_Light weights step to the side when we come in_

_Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping_

_People on the street they panic and start running_

_Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming_

_I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping_

_Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in_

_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and_

_Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumpingFuck that I wanna see some fists pumping_

_Risk something, take back what's yours_

_Say something that you know they might attack you for_

_Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before_

_Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing fo_

_rLike this war's really just a different brand of war_

_Like it doesn't cater the rich and abandon poor_

_Like they understand you in the back of the jet_

_When you can't put gas in your tank_

_These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the cheque_

_Asking you to have compassion and have some respect_

_For a leader so nervous in an obvious way_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_In their living room laughing like _

_"What did he say?"_

_**Chorus: (Stefan and Matt)**_

_**Amen**_

_** Amen**_

_** Amen **_

_**Amen **_

_**Amen**_

_In my living room watching but I am not laughing_

_Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen_

_World is cold the bold men take action_

_Have to react or get blown into fractions_

_Ten years old it's something to see_

_Another kid my age drugged under a jeep_

_Taken and bound and found later under a tree_

_I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me_

_Do you see the soldiers they're out today_

_They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away_

_It's ironic at times like this you pray_

_But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday_

_There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads_

_Inside your market, your shops, your clothes_

_My dad he's got a lot of fear I knowBut enough pride inside not to let that show_

**"I know how that's like. I lived it before." mumbled Damon; "Can you shut up" said a man behind him. That left Damon thinking, **_**Should I kill him? Or should I not?**_

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride_

_A little red cover with a broken spine_

_On the back, he hand-wrote a quote inside_

_When the rich wage war it's the poor who die_

_Meanwhile, the leader just talks away_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_both scared and angry like _

_"What did he say?"_

_**(Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen)**_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue_

_ As the ocean opens up to swallow you. _

_**(Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen)**_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_

_**(Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen)**_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_

_**(Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen)**_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_

_**(Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen)**_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_

_**(Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen**_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you….._

**Everyone was silent for a second then they exploded into cheers some where cry hysterically. **

**Alaric, Stefan and Matt bowed as somehow the people where throwing roses at them. **

**"A little too dramatic don't you think, little brother." whispered Damon so softly only the vampires could catch what he said.**

** "Whatever, Damon" returns Stefan.  
><strong>

**"Right who is next?" Matt came a front with a paper, "Actually we wrote down whom going next so it's Jeremy followed by Jenna and then it's Damon!"**

**"Oh no" Damon squeek-whispered. "I'm going to die…for real."**


	7. From Yesterday

**Again everyone cheered as Jeremy hop on stage with a wild-looking grin on his face. "Hey, how's everyone doing today?" **

**Again the crowd cheers so loud, that the vampires had to cover their ears and growl in annoyance. **

**"Awesome! Well I'm going to sing From Yesterday from 30 Seconds to Mars so enjoy!" And the soft tune began…**

_He's a stranger to some_

_And a vision to none_

_He can never get enough,_

_Get enough of the one_

_For a fortune he'd quit_

_But it's hard to admit_

_How it ends and begins_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here_

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit_

_Through the blood he can look, _

_See the life that he took_

_From council of one_

_He'll decide when he's done with the innocent_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message_

_He doesn't want to read the message_

_Doesn't want to read the messssssaaaaage herrrrrreeee!_

**Everyone had there mouth open wide and their eyes where popping out of their sockets. Wow that kid can sing! Damon thought.**

** Some girls even fainted, making Jeremy smirk. **

_On his face is a map of the world_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here_

_From yesterday,_

_From yesterday,_

_From yesterday, _

_The fear_

_From yesterday,_

_From yesterday_

_But he doesn't want to read the message_

_But he doesn't want to read the message_

_But he doesn't want to read the message herrrreeeee! _

**This time everyone erupted into screams, whistles, and cheers as Jeremy made a bow, with a smirk on his face.**

** "Aunt Jenna it's your turn!" he called out. **

**_One more turn then its mine…I wanna get out of here! Pronto!_ thought Damon, nervously. **

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone have an idea on what Jenna can sing? Please I kinda need the help over here. Thanks:)<strong>


	8. I'd Come For You

**Everyone cheer as Jenna walk to the stage, confidently. **

**"I will like to dedicate this song, I'd come for you by NickelBack, to someone important in my life,**

** who made me feel alive again, and who I broke his heart. I'm sorry, Alaric."**

**Alaric stared up at Jenna with mix emotions, as the song starts.**

_Just One more moment, _

_That's all that's wounded soldiers,_

_In need of to be honest, _

_This time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it, _

_Cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said _

_I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause _

_I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, _

_Somehow._

**Jenna was only making eye contact with Alaric, and didn't notice the rest of the crowd got out their phones, lighters, anything and wave it out in the air,**

** even Damon got out his phone. **

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for youI'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for youYou know I'd always come for you_

**Jenna was getting tears in her eyes, so were most of the girls in the crowd.**

_I was blindfolded, _

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, _

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me _

_That no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow_

**Even Alaric was tearing up.**

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, _

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember _

_You know I'll always come for you_

**Now both Alaric and Jenna were crying.**

_Yes I'd come for you, _

_No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to…_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, _

_Remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, _

_Remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you…_

**Alaric ran up the stairs to the stage and kiss Jenna, hugging her fiercely while everyone stands up and clap for them. **

**Damon saw his opportunity and quickly walk to the exit, but Stefan caught him red handed. **

**"Damon its your turn. Damon? Where is he?" asked Jenna, looking around the room. **

**"He's right here." said Stefan, who was pulling someone to the stage.**

** "Stefan let go of me! Right now, or I'm gonna kick you ass! Let go Stefan!" Damon yelled, kicking at him while Stefan dragged him by his hair to the stage. **

**"Nope, you sing then you can leave if you want to." **

"**F-fine" Damon sighed, and Jenna hand him the mic. **

**"Oh boy", he whispered, "Let's get this over with."**


	9. Waiting For The End

**It felt like Damon was standing on the stage for eternity, he just glazed at the crowd, thinking. **

_**What if I mess up? What if they don't even like my singing! Oh, calm down boy! Your freakin Damon Salvatore…get a grip man! **_

**"Uh, I'm going to sing Waiting for the End by Linkin Park and I'm gonna borrow Alaric from you Jenna." Jenna nodded and Alaric ran up the steps to join Damon on the stage. "Alright, uh…well enjoy I guess." And the music started…**

**[Alaric grabs the extra mic while Damon stands in the middle with the mic on the holder.](I don't know that's that thing called)**

(_**Alaric)**_

_**Yeah, Yo**_

_**This is not the end, **_

_**this is not the beginning**_

_**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision**_

_**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm**_

_**Though the words sound steady,**_

_**something empty's within them**_

_**We say yeah with fists flying up in the air**_

_**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there**_

_**Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear**_

_**Until we dead it,**_

_**forget it,**_

_**let it all disappear**_

**Damon took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.**

_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control…_

**By this point everyone's mouths slowly fell to the floor. Damon still had his eyes close. **

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go…_

**Damon slowly opened his eyes, expecting the crowd covering their ears, but instead he was greeted with wide bugled eyes and jaws to the floor. Which made his ego burst to 100, he smirked.**

_**(Ohhhhhhh)**_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_**(Ohhhhhh)**_

_I know how it feels to lieAll I want to doIs trade this life for something newHolding on to what I haven't got_

_**(Both Alaric and Damon)**_

_**Sitting in an empty room**_

_**Trying to forget the past**_

_**This was never meant to last**_

_**I wish it wasn't soooooo**_

_(Ohhhhhh)_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_(Ohhhhhhh)_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_**(Alaric)**_

_**What was left when that fire was gone?**_

_**I thought it felt right but that right was wrong**_

_**All caught up in the eye of the storm**_

_**And trying to figure out what it's like moving on**_

_**And I don't even know what kind of things I said**_

_**My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead**_

_**So I'm picking up the pieces, **_

_**now where to begin**_

_**The hardest part of ending, **_

_**is starting again**_

_(ohhhh)_

**Damon took of the mic form the holder and walk down the steps from the stage with Alaric at his left side.**

_(ohhhh)_

_All I want to do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't goooooottttt_

_**(This is not the end, this is not the beginning**_

_**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision)**_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't gooooootttt_

_(**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm**_

_**Though the words sound steady something empty's within them**_

_**We say yeah with fists flying up in the air**_

_**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there**_

_**Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear**_

_**Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear) **_

_I'm holding on to what I haven't gooooooottttt_

**Damon bowed as he finish, he was greated, now, with screams and cheers from the crowd, roses were thrown in his behalf.**

** "Yeahh go Damon!" **

**'Who knew he had a voice like that!" **

**'God, he is so hot and talented!" "Damn he is good!"**

**Damon shook his head in disbelieve, "All of that worring for nothing!" **

**He went to some blonde girl, and somehow without words, she just gab his arm and they ran outside. **

**"Yeah. Thats my brother to you." sighed Stefan.**

**"Alright, now pick your partner, cause its time for the duels!" exclaimed Matt and everyone cheer**

* * *

><p>Tell me who you want your favorite characters to duel with (Damon will be present after he finishes his snack) So until next time review!<p>

Oh if you want Elijah or Katherine or even Klaus sing,

No problem! i can make it happen:)


	10. Viva la Vida

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't update this story but I'm back! **

**This one was a request from Laura thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly the doors of the Grill sung open reveal a man, he walk to the stage and that's when Elena, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline, Jermey, Bonnie gasps.<strong>

** "Uh may I help you?" asks Matt. "Yes, you can. I would like to enter this Karaoke." the man said. **

**"Yeah sure we'll put you in, umm what's your name sir?**

**The man smiles, "Niklaus, but I prefer Klaus."**

**"Ah okay, Klaus you can go one if you wish after you we'll start the duels." 'Alright."**

**Matt goes to the mic and calls out, "Folk we have a last contestant today and after he sings we'll be starting the duels alright." **

**The people cheers, and Matt hands Klaus the mic. **

**"You can sing whatever you want." Klaus thougth for a moment then answered. "Viva la vida-Coldplay is okay?" "Yeah sure go right up!" **

**Klaus walks to the front of the stage when he said. "Hello everyone, my name is Klaus and I would like to sing Vive la Vida-Coldplay."**

**The music started….**

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

**Klaus just kept looking on the ground not once he glance at the audience.**

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

**As the song goes, people began to realized how sad it was, some even had watery eyes. **

**Caroline whispered to Bonnie, "That's sad don't ya think?" Bonnie only nod.**

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

**Elena whispered to Stefan "I know this might sound weird but I feel bad for him. Its sounds like he had a rough time." **

**Stefan nodded, "Its not weird I feel the same way."**

_(ohhahhhhohhh oh, ohhahhhohhh oh, ohhahhhohhh oh, ohhahhhohh oh)_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world…_

**Klaus lets go of the mic and he stills looks down even as the crowd cheers and whistles at him.**

** He walk away from the stage not even acknowledging the presence of Elena's friends.**

**Matt calls out, "well that was one sad song but lets pick our partners for the duel shall we?" Everyone cheer except Elena and her friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright until next time and if you have someone you want to sing here, just tell me! Review!:)<strong>


	11. Duels: ET

**Hello welcome back. Remember songs and duels are welcome always.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay do we have any first volunteers!" asks Matt. "Oh! Us pick us!"<strong>

**"Alright then come on up Caroline and Elena!"**

**Both girls hurried up the stage and Caroline took the mic. "We're gonna sing E.T. by Katy Perry!"**

**The crowd cheer and the song started…**

_Elena:_

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_Caroline:_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Both:_

_Kiss me, ki-ki kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

**Both girls staring doing little dance moves, while the crowd went wild. During this time Damon enter the Grill and took a seat next to Bonnie.**

_Caroline:_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_Elena:_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Both:_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_**Oh I will love to kiss and infect you with my love and fill you with my poison dear Elena, **_**Damon thought and smirks. **

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Caroline:_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_Elena:_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All!_

_Both:_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abductionBoy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Caroline:_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Elena:_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Both:_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

**"WHOA!" "YEAH" went from the crowd. Caroline suddenly kiss Matt if front of everyone making them scream.**

** Elena also kiss Stefan making more people scream and the vampires covering their ears**_**.**_

_** Of course I can so any of that to you**_**, thought Damon. **_**Always Stefan.**_

**"Alright who's gonna go next?"**

**"Us!"**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. See ya soon. <strong>


End file.
